Ichirin no Kage
Ichirin no Kage (一輪の影 lit Shadow of one wheel) This is an insert song in Uchu Sentai Kyuranger sang by Kishi Yosuke. *Lyrics/Composer/Arranger = Tatsuro Mashiko *Singer = Yosuke Kishi Romanized Lyrics {|class="wikitable sortable" border="1" style="font-size:90%; text-align:left; width:100%; margin: 5px;" |- !style="background:#dde;"|Original Japanese lyrics !style="background:#dde;"|Approximate translation into English |- |Iku na to hikitomete ireba Sonna koto omotte bakari Anata no shizuka na toiki no naka ni Harisake sou na itami ga atta Hitomi no oku utsuru iro wa Kono sora yori mo utsukushii Demo namida ga sugu ubaisaru kara Hakanai yume mo mirarenain da ne Uso ga mata uso wo tsuku you ni Kizu wo kabau tabi ni kizutsukun da Moshimo tsugi ae tara nidoto hanasanai Shiroi hanabira chirashite doko e iku Awai nukumori nokoshite doko e iku Nande imasara ni anata wo konnanimo itoshiku omou no Shiroi hanabirazure saru kaze ga fuku Soreto wa gyaku no hou e to arukidasu Yureru ichirin no kage boku nite wo futte iru you de Ushirogami wo hikarete iru Kyuu ni natsukashi sou na kao de shoujo no you ni waraun da ne Itsunomanika hokorobu kuchimoto ni Yasashii kotoba ga afureteita Tokini kioku no katasumi de yami ni tsubusare sou ni naru toki mo Douka wasurenai de hikari wa kienai Shiroi hanabira chirashite doko e iku Awai nukumori nokoshite doko e iku Nande imasara ni anata wo konnanimo itoshiku omou no Shiroi hanabirazure saru kaze ga fuku Soreto wa gyaku no hou e to arukidasu Yureru ichirin no kage boku nite wo futte iru you de Ushirogami wo hikarete iru Shiroi hanabira chirashite doko e iku Awai nukumori nokoshite doko e iku Isso wasureru kurai tooku e urahara na negai mo munashii Imagoro anata wa doko de nani wo omou Tsunagatta ano setsuna wo kuya munoka Kieta ichirin no kage tsumetai tsuki ga noboru no wo Hitori zutto nagamete iru Ima mo mune ni saku hana yo | As long as you keep on going Just thinking like that In your quiet sigh There was pain that seems to be torn. The color that the eyes of the eyes are more Beautiful than this universe (sky) But tears quickly take them away I could not see any fleeting dreams either The lie will tell a lie again. Every time I protect a wound, I got hurt If I can meet you next time, I will never let you go Scatter white petals and go anywhere I will leave a warm warmth where I will go Why… do you more love you so much more now? The white petals got taken away by the blowing wind I walk towards the opposite direction It’s swinging, the one wheel shadow It seemed to wave my hand for me From behind, it also drawn my hair You suddenly smile like a girl with a nostalgic face Before I knew it, it comes out from my mouth, Gentle words that were overflowing Even when it is likely to be crushed by darkness at a corner of memory Please do not ever forget That the Light does not disappear White petals were scattered and they go anywhere I will leave a warm warmth where I will go Why… do you more love you so much more now? The white petals got taken away by the blowing wind I walk towards the opposite direction It’s swinging, the one wheel shadow It seemed to wave my hand for me From behind, it also drawn my hair White petals were scattered and they go anywhere I will leave a warm warmth where I will go To the extent that the more we want to forget it all Those hopeless and empty desire Where and what do you think about now Do you regret that connected moment? It’s disappearing, the one wheel shadow A cold moon rises I have been watching it all the time alone Even now, the flower blooms in my chest Category:Insert Song Category:Songs